


Beyond the Shades of Grey

by Kira_the_Cat



Series: Fifty Shades of Rewritting the Wrongs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Alternate Universe - 50 Shades Of Grey, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, BDSM, Cas Help Me, Destiel Week, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Kill Me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Fifty Shades of Grey would have been...  </p><p>A Destiel revamp of Fifty Shades of Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> So its safe to say I've lost my mind. I'm revamping the plot of 50 Shades of Shoot Me into a readable Destiel fic. Tags'll be added when they're needed but I'm pretty sure I got them for the most part. Also, even though this is in the Smith/Wesson verse, Dean and Sam are still related and keep their last names. I'm only setting it here because logically, that makes sense within the overall context of 50 Shades of Suck.
> 
> Updates for this are going to be exceedingly slow. It took me forever to even get this chapter done so don't hold you breath for daily, or even weekly updates. That will most definitely kill me. I'll try and track my progress on this on my DeviantArt page, which I'll eventually get around to posting a link to.
> 
> So....without further ado. Here it is.

_'Relax Castiel. Its simply an interview. Its **only** an interview. It does not matter how rich and powerful this man is. He is still human.'_ I tell myself as I take deep breaths, trying to line them up with the gentle tick-tock-tick of the clock hanging over the receptionist's desk. It reads 1:45, fifteen minutes left until this interview starts. I swear, this is the last time I fill in for my brother. Gabriel would get sick now of all times, after raving about how near impossible this interview was to get and how it had to go off without a hitch or else he might lose his position as editor of the school paper. I rub my sweating palms against my black suit pants and glance back up at the clock, now reading ten till two in the afternoon. Just another ten minutes. I don't even know how I managed to let him talk me into substituting for him. I'm terrible at talking to people. He knows I'm terrible at talking to people, especially people I've never met let alone have no prior knowledge of, but I still agreed to fill in for him. I guess it was how sickly he looked. Gabriel only weighed in at around 148 pounds, and that was in spite of all the sweets he ate, and just from being sick with the flu he looked like he weighed much less than that and was prone to breaking at the slightest touch. As much as I didn't want to be here, I knew I was doing it for Gabriel and that made the nervousness go away slightly.

As I sat there running over the questions Gabriel had given me earlier, the large double doors at the far end of the lobby opened and the idle chit-chat of two men spilled out of the doorway.

"Now remember Squirrely, we're playing golf this weekend." One of the men, I assume the 'Mr. Winchester' I was to meet with today, said. From the sound of his voice as he conversed with the other man in the room he was quite old, perhaps in his early forties, with a bit of a Scottish/Irish accent. That loosened my nerves a bit and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. At least with older people, such as my professors, I didn't have to make awkward small talk about things I wasn't particularly interested in and things usually went straight to the point. I felt a little more confident now and straightened my tie as I waited for the two to finish their conversation before heading for the office. There was another quick exchange of an unheard joke and laughter before the man I assumed was Mr. Winchester walked across the lobby over to the elevators and headed down with little more than a nod of acknowledgement. I started to think that maybe due to his fever, Gabriel had the interview days mixed up. That maybe he was so stressed out about the interview in general and from being ill that he miscalculated the days. I made a move to stand and leave right as the secretary called my name to say I could go in. That only served to add more confusion. Didn't Mr. Winchester leave already? I'm not sure why, maybe morbid curiosity, but I nodded and headed into the office anyway. The interior was the same as the lobby and the rest of the building; a modern, granite, glass and stainless steel fortress. Whoever this Mr. Winchester was had a taste for power and with what Gabriel told me it didn't surprise me. The man was apparently one of the major benefactors for our college, a self-made entrepreneur and his time was precious and very hard to get. It had taken Gabriel the better half of the year to even get the interview in the first place and probably would have taken longer to reschedule had I not stepped in for him.

"You must be Gabriel Novak." Comes a voice. I blushed in embarrassment. I hadn't even noticed he'd been standing a few feet away from me until he called me Gabriel.

"Oh, no. I'm actually Gabriel's brother, Castiel." I said as I glance down, trying not to embarrass myself further and ruin the interview for Gabriel. He made a big fuss that if this didn't go right they might kick him off the paper as editor in chief. I chanced a glance up and he had a puzzled look on his face.

"I was told I was meeting with Gabriel." He said. My palms started sweating a bit as his forest green eyes sized me up, like a predator trying to find its prey's weakness. I cleared my throat a bit.

"Yes well, Gabriel has come down with the flu and asked me if I would step in for him while he is home resting." I said, once again averting my gaze. The man was rugged looking and slightly intimidating to say the least, like he had seen one too many things in his lifetime which was odd as he didn't look too much older than maybe his late twenties, early thirties at the latest. This would definitely be an interesting interview. We sat down at his desk and I pulled the tape recorder Gabriel had insisted I take along and sat it on the desk. "Is it alright with you if I record the interview as well?" I ask before starting it.

"That's fine." He said with a curt nod, sitting in the leather computer chair across from me. He looks so much older, much more powerful, while sitting in that chair. Like nothing could knock him off it. It looked like a throne when he sat in it and he looked like a king. I cleared my throat again and started up the tape recorder as I started asking questions.

"So, Mr. Winchester, you've amassed quite an empire for yourself. Where did you get your start?" I asked, glancing up at him a bit and studying his expression. It was guarded, like a wolf defending its den, and calculating, like he had to contemplate the answer to the question.

"I started working on cars in my Uncles auto shop in South Dakota." He said. "My father wasn't around much and I had to drop out of high school to help support my younger brother. We had moved around a lot before hand and only one of us could really stay in school since we were living paycheck to paycheck. My father up and dumped us on our Uncle's doorstep and just left us there, so he gave me a job fixing up cars and taught me on the side what he knew about business." I nodded as I listened, feeling a pit of sympathy settle in my stomach. "He then put both me and my brother through college on money he had saved up and I used the knowledge he had given me and the knowledge I had gained from school to start building my business. I now employ over four thousand people and supply metal and parts to auto manufacturers across the northwest."

"Would you say that without him you wouldn't be where you are today?" I ask, watching his face slowly become less guarded.

"I would probably be lying in a ditch or locked in jail somewhere without him. I owe the man my life." He said, and I could feel the honesty in his words. It was then I said to hell with Gabriel's preset questions. I wanted to know more about this man and less about his job. After all, shouldn't that have been the point of the interview?

"You said you would probably would have ended up in jail without your uncle, what do you mean by that?" I ask, feeling those enchanting green eyes of his burn a hole in my very soul. "Were you a wild child, so to speak?"

"In a sense, yes." He answered, much to my surprise. I had expected him to go and change the topic but it seemed he wanted to talk about it. "As I said, we moved around a lot. My father was never really able to hold down a job for long in one spot. We lived primarily out of motel rooms and his, now mine, 1967 Chevy Impala. He would go off on drinking binges sometimes and be gone for days at a time, usually forgetting to leave money for food. So I took to stealing when we were low. It didn't really matter if I was caught, we were gone before anyone ever got a chance to press charges.

"What about your mother?" I asked, feeling more sympathy and anguish coil in my stomach. Sorrow crossed his face before he steeled himself and I fully expected him to not talk about it and change subjects like I expected him to earlier. Instead, he surprised me again by answering.

"She died in a house fire when I was a child." He said, clearing his throat a bit. "She was an amazing woman and I wish I could share my success with her today, but she's ultimately in a better place."

"My apologies for your loss." I said, my voice growing thick. I cleared my throat and tried to steer back to the questions Gabriel wanted me to ask. "What is it you enjoy doing in your spare time?" His stoic mask was back in place although there was still some sorrow shining in his eyes as he answered.

"I enjoy hunting. My brother and I sometimes go up north to Canada or down to the Appalachian Mountains in Maryland to hunt when we have time. My father taught us, one of the few things he actually did, and our uncle took us on weekends and during the summer." He said, smiling a little at no doubt a fond memory. "I also enjoy working on cars. It was what gave me my start and I feel so at ease with the world when working on something with my own two hands."

"Would you say it gives you a sense of accomplishment and pride when applying that same logic to your company?" I asked.

"Without a doubt." He answered. "I built this company from the ground up. I put my blood, sweat, and tears in to this and you're damn right I'm proud of what I've accomplished. I might have come from nothing but I made something I'm more than proud of."

"You certainly are passionate about your work. Is there anything else you're passionate about?" I ask with a smile, his enthusiasm rubbing off on me.

"Well, again hunting and working on things, particularly cars. I'm also passionate about cooking." He said. "I love food, and I enjoy the process of cooking and creating something pleasing to the eye and the pallet. I'm also passionate about family. In my book, family is everything. They can build you up or tear you down but they'll still be there one way or another."

"I'm certain your wife is very proud of your success." I said with a smile. He chuckled a little at that, the sound warm and deep.

"Yeah she would be, if I was married." He said. Now that struck me as odd. As powerful and attractive as this man was one would think he was married or at the very least dating.

"There's no Ms. Winchester in the picture?" I ask, still in a state of shock that one of Lawrence's most powerful men was an eligible bachelor.

"Not at all." He said. "My work schedule isn't exactly flexible with my dating life and I haven't exactly had a chance to go on many dates in a while not to mention I have a specific need out of a partner. I'd like to get out and meet a nice guy or girl but I simply don't have the time."

"You're bisexual?" I asked, even more shocked at that. My expression must have matched my feeling because he began to laugh a bit.

"Its a little known fact but yes, I am." He said. "Honestly, I like the option of either gender and the interesting things that could bloom from a relationship with a man or a woman. Its different, and I like different." I was poised to ask another question when the door to the office opened a bit and the secretary poked her head in, bottle blond hair swaying a bit.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but you're next meeting's about to start in ten minutes." She said, popping her bubblegum a bit.

"Actually, can you cancel that meeting for me Ruby? I've got a few more questions to wrap up with Castiel here." He said. The look on her face made it seem like he just grew two heads. "Besides, its not like I can't meet with Naomi another day. She can wait." Ruby blinked a bit, still probably dumbfounded that he cancelled a, possibly important no matter how nonchalant he seemed, meeting just to continue the interview with me.

"Uh, sure. Yes sir." She said, looking a little lost. "Do you want me to reschedule with her for tomorrow or?

"Next Friday is fine." He answered with a cheeky smirk, like this was some sort of game to him. Now Ruby gave him a 'You can't be serious' look, gaining a chuckle out of him.

"She's not going to be happy about that but alright." She said with a shake of her head as she headed back out into the lobby to no doubt call this Naomi and relay her boss' orders.

"Now then, where were we Castiel?" He asked. "I can call you that right?" I nodded.

"Of course, whatever makes you comfortable." I said. Honestly it made me feel a bit excited that he was calling me by my first name. "I was about to ask about your Internship program. Do you feel like you created the program to give others the same chance at success as you?"

"Actually yes, I do. I originally started the program because of my brother. He needed to intern somewhere as an he was still attending Stanford at the time and needed the credit and experience. I let him intern here while the company was still growing and it was his idea to establish a full fledged program." He said. "I know there's a lot of people in the world who come from the same background I have and don't have the chance to make things the way they want like I did and I want to give people a chance to make their own niche in the world. Its only fair."

"You're a very giving man Mr. Winchester." I said, finding myself rooted to my seat by his eyes. His lips stretched into a slight smile.

"Thank you Castiel." He said. It felt like forever after he said that before he started to speak again. "Was that it? Did I answer all of your questions?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. My apologies. Yes, that was all." I said, shutting off the recorder. Hopefully that was enough material for Gabriel to work with for his article. "Thank you again Mr. Winchester for doing this interview for my brother. He'll be greatly pleased with how this turned out." I held my hand out for him to shake it and he grasped it in his. His hands were large and warm, slightly callused as well. No doubt from working on his cars.

"Not a problem. Honestly, this is the most fun I've had in a while." He said with a smile. "If you don't mind though, I have a few questions for you." I tilted my head a bit at that. Questions for me? That was....different. "You don't have to go right away do you?"

"Not right at this second, no." I said. Honestly I should be getting back to check on Gabriel, he's probably on the couch whining anyway and it would only be a matter of time before he started trying to call me. Interview or no he was still a drama queen whenever ill. "What would you like to know?"

"Well tell me about you, anything about you." He said, eyes alight with feline-like curiosity. It made me squirm a little and feel strangely alright at the same time.

"Well...I currently attend college with Gabriel and we share an apartment together. I major in classical Victorian era art and he majors in journalism, as you can tell." I said, watching his eyes dance in delight as I spoke.

"What do you plan on doing when you graduate?" He asked. When I didn't answer right away he started speaking again. "If you like, you could intern here for a while. Its why I have the program after all."

"Oh, no. I couldn't." I said, completely flattered at the offer and his generosity. "I don't think I would fit in around here. I am not exactly very social."

"You'd be surprised at how many of my employees aren't that social." He said with a chuckle. "Still, the offer's there for you if you want to take it. Same goes for your brother. I'd love to have you both intern here." How was this man so incredibly generous? It baffled me, especially given the nature of his upbringing. You would think someone who grew up like that would be a bit more selfish instead of so incredibly selfless.

"I will definitely consider your offer Mr. Winchester." I said with a smile.

"Please, call me Dean." He said, waving a hand. We sat there and talked a little longer before my phone started vibrating. As assumed it was Gabriel asking if I was alright and if I could hurry home if I was. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, just Gabriel. He tends to be a bit whiny when he is sick. I should get going." I said, grabbing the tape recorder and standing up.

"Ah, well hopefully he gets well soon." He said, walking me out and to the elevator. "I would like to see you again, if that's alright." My face reddens a bit.

"I am certain you are a very busy man Dean." I say quickly as the elevator doors open and I step inside. "However.....I would like to see you again as well." He smiles and stops the elevator doors from closing, handing me a card with his name and number on it.

"Call me sometime Castiel." He said. I nod a bit dumbly as the doors close and the elevator begins its decent downward. My heart is racing a bit and I wonder, just what exactly am I getting myself into here?


End file.
